Ramen And Romance
by tonchee
Summary: What's the best way to win a girl's heart? With ramen of course! [NaruHina]
1. Chapter 1

Ramen and Romance

Naruto woz wondering round cause he just got back from training and was well tired and yawnig and 3everyting so then he got hungry and wernt to that ramne place he gos to to get some raen, cause he likes ramen. It was busy, and there were loads of ppl and he had his favorite ramen and it was really nice so he had two bowls cause he was that huggry

Then Hinata walkld in ans sat next to Naruto cause she really likes him and he saw her and said "Hi Hinata how are you?" and she was blushing loads cause she still really likes hime even thought that haven't seen eachother for ages, lol. Anyways they were talking and Naruto realisies that she's got really long hair and isn't weird and shy anymore and so then he likes her.

He bought her some ramen cause he likes her now and she laughed and said thanks and they got on really well cause Hinata secretly likes him and he secretly likes her. So then he decided to walk her home cause it was dark and cold and she inst weird andymore so then they hold hands, and Hinata tell him she loves him cause's he's Naruto, I don't know wat happened after cause I wasn't there lol, but the next day thery were holding hands a9nd kissing cause they're in love now.

Cause hinata's so brilliant Naruto was really happy and became hokage then sakura died cause I don't like her lol, she's well annoying and Hinata sould be on naruto's team instead.

Plz leave comments and I mite do another chapter, thx


	2. Chapter 2

Ramen And Romance – Chapter two.

I tied rly hard on this chap and made it double the size so I hope you like this 1 more. And I'm at uni doing Eng Lit, and my other strry gots good comments so this one can't be that bad, nd you shud proberly go read my other one aswell...

- - -

Now that Naruto woz Hokage he 4got he had do loads of relly boring paper work which is boring and it made him yawn a lot, then Narto looked out of sum window and wondered what Hinata would be doing cause he misses her cause hes at work and its boring,lol. He yawned agains and decided that since no-1 woz looking maybe he could sneak back home and see her cause he really luvs her and he's wel bored, LOL.

He to himself as he jumped out of the window the way ninjas do cuz he woz a ninjk and I dats wel cool, and no-one saw him which was relly gd but then he was the hokage(LOL), and now he could go and see Hinta. He ran as fast as he cld and bumped into sum ppl on the way but it didn't matter to him and they couldn't boss him around anyway cuoz he woz HO(GKAGE lol!!!1!!!

Naruto stopped outsid the dor where he lived with Hinta cause they r togeher and noticed she was talking to sum1 and it was SASKAY!!! (OMG!!1!!!!!!) and it woz relly surprising cause everyone in the village though he was ded and now he was styaning right there and it was really shocking and naruto didn't know what he shoud do.

Naruto was going 2 go talk to him bu tthen he heard what saskay said and it made Naruto relly angry cuz he didn't like wot saskay sed. Saskay asked Hinata to be with him to make his clan cause they both had rlly gud bloodlines and wuld have strong children, Naruto was about 2 stop hiding and punch saskay in the face but then he heard Hinata's voice and it calmed him down cuz he luvs her.

She said sorry Saskay, but I love Nsruto now and we're happy togheter and I would nver hurt him lke that" and that made Naruto really happy so then he walked away without them noticing and it was like he was never even there cause no-1 saw him.

He smiled ans thought of a really wicked idea he'd surprise Hinata with that nite since Hinata had said something so nice he was realty happy and didn't even mind doing paperwork because he was thinking about the surprise he was going to give to her that night and it was gonna be relly relly gud, LOL!!1111!!!!

Woz than 1 better? I tried relly hard so plz be nice of say wot will mak it better. Thx


	3. Chapter 3

Ramen And Romance – Chapter three

Well I kno a lot of you gave me bad comments but I like this story so im gonna keep writin it ant maybe get a beta-thing to help me out, anyway, enjoy it!

- - -

naruto wos grining evily at his desk cos of the surprise he woz gonna give hinata that night, after finishing al his paperwork he wen 2 da flowershop and asked for the BIGGEST buch of flower eva! Ino wrrked there and woz like 'wot are u up to naruto???????' but he just sed its none of your business to her and left with the huge thing of flowers (can't remember wot u cal em lol)

he skiped all the way home and burth thru the door 'hey hina-chaaaan!!!' he sed before giving her the flowers, but when he luked she wosnt there, he was like 'whaaaaa' and kinda scared cas what if someone tookher!!

SASGAY!1!! Naruto tough to himself, wot if he took her cos he luvs her!|? naruto yelled and threw the flowers until he hear hina's voice and it was coming from upsaites

Um..i'm up her naruto-kun"

He was surprised and wen upsetaisto find her and then he woz like OMG when he saw her cause she was NAKKED and his face wen brrriiiight red and he ws like 'hina wat are you fdoin?' she sed 'I wanted to surprise you naruto-kun' she winked at him and sed 'well? aren't you onna come over here?

Naruto wen over to her and they gt up to some rly kiny stuff (not gonna rite it cause of thea rating) and it was awesome and naruto was so pleased, he thought he was the one who was gonna give her asurprise but it turned out the other way!

- - -

hope you liked it, pls review!!!!


End file.
